


Silent Conversation Part 4

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Conflicted boys, Early Relationship, M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike wants more<br/>Harvey doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Conversation Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's official.  
> It's a Marveyweek day 6 serie on tumblr.  
> My tumblr is working today.

 

“Please Harvey” Mike begs, forgetting all kind of dignity.

He thinks he will go down on his knees, right there, in the middle of the street just accross the firm if he has to.

He needs to talk about what happened yesterday in the file room.

Yesterday, when Harvey kissed him for the first time, hot and passionate and perfect.

Mike craves for more.

More kissing, more Harvey, more _anything._

Harvey pushes him back, _oh so gently,_ his hands on Mike’s heart.

Mike knows Harvey can feel his heartbeat under his palms and God he wants to kiss Harvey again.

 

_I want to go to your place tonight, please Harvey, we need to talk about this._

_We can’t Mike, I’m sorry.  
_

_Why?_

_Because we might do something that we’ll both regret._


End file.
